


Come Again?

by MorinoAthame



Series: What's Age Got to Do With It? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has shot Crowley. The king of hell can't figure out what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone that's commented on the stories for doing so. Means a lot that you've taken the time to even say a few words to let me know that you're enjoying my writing.

Crowley stared at his chest, ignoring the rather painful burn of the salt in his skin. “You shot me!” He looked up at Bobby in both shock and anger. “You _shot_ me!” He was rather stuck on that bit of information. “Is this the thanks I get after helping you?” He looked up, just in time to see the shotgun still leveled at him. Crowley knew it was going to happen and braced himself the split second before Bobby shot him, again.

A moment later, the Moose came careening into the room, out of breath from running to see what was happening. He stared owlishly at the demon before looking at Bobby, but Crowley didn’t really care about moose at the moment. “Stop doing that,” he growled at the old hunter, glaring at him hotly. What the devil was the man’s problem?

“I should shoot you again!” He didn’t, thank hell, instead dropping the empty gun on the desk before crossing his arms. Crowley took the moment to really look at Bobby, he’d been a little distracted by being _shot_ , and no he wasn’t letting _that_ go anytime soon, to really pay the hunter much attention. He looked tired, and his eyes were red and puffy, not a lot but enough to notice. “Have you been crying?” The thought was rather sobering.

The demon looked around, not seeing or hearing Dean, but it couldn’t have been him. Sam seemed fine. He knew the angel was near, he could feel him. Something wasn’t right with any of this. He’d not seen Bobby in a couple months, at least, and while he’d wanted to visit, it just hadn’t been feasible with how busy he’d been. He’d hoped Bobby would be happy to see him, if only a bit upset at how long it’d been. The last thing he’d expected was to see a shotgun leveled at him and be shot.

“Uh… Maybe I should…” Sam pointed behind himself, uncomfortable as he looked from Crowley to Bobby and back again.

There was the sound of the back door. “Were those shots?” Dean’s voice carried in to them.  This gave Sam the excuse he was looking for to leave, and he nearly ran from the room. Why not, Crowley was helpless in the devil’s traps, in pain from two shots of rock salt, and in shock over the whole affair. The demon looked at Bobby, waiting for some explanations.

Bobby looked back, glaring for a moment longer before the fight just seemed to drain from him and he sat down. “Yes, I’ve been crying.” He rubbed at his face.

“You’re going to have to give me more than that, luv.” Crowley watched him. “What’s going on? Boys seem alright, angel’s playing watch dog.” He moved to the edge of the trap, near the front of the desk.

Bobby blinked at him. “I told you what’s wrong!” He growled at him.

Crowley tried to recall. “If you said something, I missed it, with being _shot_ , **_twice_**.”

The hunter rubbed at his face. “I _said_ that I’m pregnant, you idjit.” He glared up at him.

For a moment, Crowley wasn’t sure what that had to do with that, until his brain actually moved on from the stall the information had put it in. The demon felt the need to sit, but there wasn’t anything in the trap to sit on. “Bobby, let me out of the trap,” he actually pleaded with him. He needed a seat and a drink.

“Oh, no, yer not runnin’ off on me.” Bobby moved back to his feet and rounded the desk. “We’re going to talk about this.” The hunter seemed rather upset about all of this, and Crowley felt a bit insulted.

“Then get me a bloody drink, and not that crap you like.” He watched him actually turn to get some whiskey. It wasn’t scotch, but he’d take just about anything. “I don’t see why you’re so upset, Robert. You were rather insistent when you were in heat. I simply gave you what you wanted.” He watched him, looking him over to see if he could see signs of the pregnancy, beyond the puffy eyes.

Bobby handed him the drink, and he was beginning to wonder if the man was going to say anything more. The hunter scraped the trap on the floor and used a broom to undo the one on the ceiling. He watched him, not trying to leave, but when he moved to step closer to Bobby, he felt the third. Lifting a brow, he turned and looked at the wall. “Really, Robert?”

The hunter shrugged and moved over to scrape that trap open, too. “I just thought you should know, about the kid.”

Crowley frowned and set aside the drink, untouched. This behavior wasn’t typical of the spit fire that was Robert Singer. Moving forward, he put his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Thank you, for telling me.” He wasn’t really sure what to give him, otherwise. As a human, he’d been a horrible father, and he doubted that Bobby would want his help with the child, he wasn’t sure he _could_ help.

The hunter didn’t look at him for several moments before turning to face him. “I don’t expect anything from you.” There was a force in those words that made it clear Bobby needed that information to be known. He was also giving the demon an out to leave and not have any further part of the entire mess.

“That’s probably a good thing.” He watched Bobby look away from him. “I’ll disappoint you, one way or another, but, _but_ I rather like your sorry hide, so I don’t suspect I can just walk away and wish you luck.” He sighed. “Who all knows about this?”

“The boys and Cas.” He moved to sit back down at the desk. “Sam barely lets me out of his sight for more than an hour. I’m about to kill him.”

Crowley chuckled. He wasn’t at all surprised. “We need to keep this hush-hush. There are plenty of demons, and angels, that will want that child dead. The boys and angel will need to keep a close eye on things, so will I.”

Bobby looked up at him. “So, you’re…” He searched for words.

Crowley picked his drink back up and took a sip, wincing. “Really, luv, you have to stock better spirits.” He set it down and summoned some thirty year old scotch. “Yes, I plan to be involved with this. I don’t know how much I can be here, I’m a very busy demon, but I’ll do what I can. Give me some time, to make arrangements, and I’ll let you know more.” He sipped at the scotch.

Finishing the drink, he leaned over the desk, nose to nose with the old hunter. “Looks like you’re stuck with me, luv, but I have to go now, things to see to.” He gave him a kiss, a promise, then pulled away. “Don’t go killing Moose while I’m away. I’d rather like to watch,” he told him before disappearing.

First things first, he had to see about sending some money to Bobby’s accounts, then he had to start looking into things, to get some lieutenants to start taking more responsibility so he could give Bobby, and the soon to be baby, more attention. It would take a while, but he would do what he could, as quickly as possible.

 

* * *

 

Bobby stared at the barely touched whiskey Crowley had left on the desk. It was so tempting to down the liquid but he didn’t. Instead, he stood and made his way into the kitchen, where three sets of eyes quickly turned to him in question. “What?” He asked them, moving to the fridge to get a glass of juice. Sam was insistent about the orange juice. Sam was being insistent about a lot of things.

“What did his royal pain in the ass say?” Dean asked him. Bobby could feel his gaze following him across the kitchen. He was starting to get sick of the judgment the boy was putting on him for having slept with Crowley.

“Nothing much. He’ll be back when he can.” He shrugged, pouring himself some of the juice before turning to lean against the counter. He was tired, but he wasn’t going to just sit around and get fat. The pregnancy wasn’t going to change much, he was determined in that.

“That’s it?” Dean asked, sounding disbelieving.

“What did you expect?” He stared into the opaque fluid. Truthfully, he knew that Dean probably expected a whole passel of things.

Dean snorted. “Oh, I don’t know,” he answered sarcastically. “He’s Crowley! I’m surprised he’s not already making plans for having the kid take over the world or something.”

“That’s an unlikely assumption of the child’s power,” Castiel spoke up. “With Lucifer in hell, the child will have limited power.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Still, I don’t expect him to want to do the whole family thing.” He looked at the angel. “You know the kid will have some power, and Crowley isn’t going to let that not be a factor in whatever he decides to do. I don’t want him using Bobby as some brood mare.”

“Nice, Dean.” Sam gave his brother a sour look. “He wasn’t upset, was he?” He looked back to Bobby, the look of concern Bobby was getting sick of back on his face.

Bobby shook his head. “Not about the baby. He was a little miffed about being shot.” He gave a small smirk. In any other situation, it would have been pretty damn funny.

Sam chuckled. “At least it wasn’t with the colt.” He smiled at Bobby.

Dean snorted again but didn’t comment.

“He’s worried.” Bobby finally took a drink of the juice, making a face at the taste. “About the other demons and the angels, and hunters, too, if they find out.”

Sam gave a nod. “I don’t think we need to let anyone know what’s going on. As far as anyone’s concerned, the baby is human.”

Bobby gave his own nod. “Yes, but I want added wards and protection around the house. If someone really wants to do something, they won’t care who’s between them and the kid.”

“We’re not letting anything happen to you, Bobby.” Dean looked at him with full seriousness. No matter how he felt about Crowley being the dad, Bobby knew that the boy would stand beside him, both of them would. “No matter who tries to get to you.”

“Dean is correct. No one will hurt you.” Castiel gave his best impression of a reassuring smile.

“I know, boys.” He smiled at all three of them. The words meant a lot to him, and he hated the fact that he even felt a tear come to his eye.

“I’m worried about _us_ surviving _you_ through the pregnancy.” Dean smirked at the older hunter, no doubt having noticed the well of emotion on Bobby’s face.

“Your brother’s the one that needs to worry,” Bobby downed the rest of the juice in the glass in one go, making another face, this time a bit exaggerated for Sam’s benefit.

Dean grinned at Sam as the taller Winchester almost pouted. “I just want to make sure you and the baby are alright.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

“I know, son, but you’re going a bit overboard. Other than a little morning sickness, I’m fine.” Bobby put his glass in the sink. He wasn’t mentioning the crying. As far as he was concerned, it was subject non grata.

“Right now, but things are going to get harder.” Sam pointed out.

Rolling his eyes, he turned back around to face them. There was that damned concerned expression again. Bobby was quickly considering shooting Sam, too. “They can’t get that bad.” 


End file.
